Wireless communication devices communicate with wireless communication networks using wireless protocols, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), Evolution Data Optimized (EVDO), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), Wireless Fidelity (WIFI), and the like. Wireless communication devices may be able to use multiple wireless protocols.
A dual mode communication device may communicate over a non-LTE network and an LTE network. Communication data sessions on a communication device may be transferred from one wireless network to another using a handoff (either soft or hard). In a hard handoff, the communication device breaks connection with a first wireless network before making connection with the second wireless network. In a soft handoff, the communication device makes connection with a second wireless network before breaking connection with the first wireless network.
In some areas, a non-LTE network may be unavailable. In other areas, although a non-LTE network is available, it may be heavily loaded or the wireless communication device may receive a stronger signal from an LTE network. A dual mode communication device may initially register with and communicate over the non-LTE network, but then be handed-off to an LTE network. Since an LTE network requires the communication device to register with the LTE network prior to attaching, the communication device must do a hard handoff from the non-LTE network to the LTE network. Therefore, switching a communication session from the non-LTE network to the LTE network is neither efficient nor effective.